Duchy
by MedullaOblongataBlack
Summary: HG/SS Świeżo po bitwie przychodzi normalne życie. Jak się w nim odnaleźć? Jak znaleźć cel kiedy nie ma na kogo polować? A może cel znajdzie się sam?
1. Chapter 1

Hermiona padnięta opadła na kanapę, z której uniósł się tuman kurzu. Wściekła i kaszląca rozwiała chmurę sprzed nosa i fuknęła na stary dom, który od wczoraj sprzątała. Była zmęczona tynkiem, który zasypywał świeżo pastowaną podłogę, oknami, które wpuszczały chłodne, nocne powietrze, tłustym osadem w kuchni, grzybem na ścianach, meblami, które nie nadawały się do użytkowania. Postanowiła jutro wypożyczyć książki na temat magicznych remontów i porządków, zarządzania domem. Niestety podręczniki szkolne poświęcały temu zaledwie jeden semestr i to bardzo pobieżnie. Hermiona kochała swoją szkołę, ale w tym momencie była zła, że ta uczyła ją więcej o wojnie Goblinów niż jak sobie radzić w życiu.

Po chwili bezczynnego siedzenia otworzyła butelkę piwa, wyjętą z lodówki chłodzonej kostkami lodu, stworzonymi przez nią wczoraj. Prądu oczywiście nie było od lat. Wychodząc do ogródka minęła trzy pudła z jej rzeczami i jedno z socjalnego przydziału ministerstwa na rzecz ofiar wojny.

Tak z resztą otrzymała ten dom. Po wojnie na rzecz ministerstwa przeszło około dwudziestu nieruchomości, głównie po śmierciożercach. Zostały rozdysponowane po ludziach, którzy, jak ona, stracili wszystko w walce. Kingsley, nowy minister, zajął się tym od razu, w dniu, kiedy objął stanowisko, czyli przedwczoraj. Były jednak różnice w darach, taki Chłopiec, Który Przeżył Ponownie otrzymał Malfoy Manor, jako jeden z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi nowego magicznego świata. Nie, żeby miała mu za złe, nawet proponował jej, że zamieszkają razem, ale Hermiona nie chciała wprowadzać się do domu, gdzie, za najwyżej dwa lata, pojawi się Ginny Wkrótce Potter, a po niej gromadka dzieci. W końcu jej dom też da się w końcu jakoś doprowadzić do ładu. Chętnie by go sprzedała i zamieniła na mniejszy i nowszy, ale zabraniała tego umowa z ministerstwem. Podejrzewała, że podobnie zrobiłby Harry, ostatecznie, co będzie robił w tych czterdziestu dworskich sypialniach, nie mówiąc o salonach? Jej samej pięć pokoi w zupełności wystarczy. Szczególnie, że będzie musiała je sprzątać na własną rękę.

Usiadła na schodkach prowadzących na ganek, oglądała zachód na Spinner's End. Cienie powoli wypełniały ulicę i podwórka. Poza jej nowym lokum i budynkiem dwa domy dalej okolica była raczej zadbana. Jej zapuszczony ogród z trawą po kolana kontrastował z perfekcyjnymi murawami, brukowanymi podjazdami, jasną elewacją. Jako jedyna miała ogrodzenie - mur z cegły rozbiórkowej, który jakby chronił jej domek przed cywilizacją, która żyła tutaj w rytmie przypływów i odpływów. Osiedle do spania i praca w mieście, na zmianę. Ten dom jednak stał w miejscu, nasiąkając powoli wodą i kornikami, w miarę zużycia zaklęć ochronnych. Tak naprawdę powinna go wyburzyć i postawić nowy, ale nie miała innego wyjścia, niż próbować go ocalić.

Obeszła ruderę wokół, zatrzymując się co chwilę by ocenić rośliny. Nie wszystkie były dzikie. Rosło tam parę krzewów różanych, które od lat nie uświadczyły należytej opieki, stado gladioli i dalii, szpaler z wiśni pod murem, pigwy. Nad wszystkim górowała stara śliwa, której jedna gałąź była już uschnięta. Hermiona stwierdziła, że zajmie się tym ogródkiem, jednak dom był pierwszy w kolejności do pielęgnacji. Czekało ją wiele pracy. Dobrze, że były wakacje, jej ostatnie wakacje w życiu.

Umyła się wyczarowaną wodą. Na szczęście rury kanalizacyjne były w całkiem niezłym stanie i uniknęła zalania domu. Tegoroczny lipiec był zimny i deszczowy, Hermiona trzęsła się stąpając po chłodnych kaflach błękitnej łazienki. Ona jako jedyna tutaj zachowała jakiś kolor inny niż szarość.

Dziewczyna wyrzuciła wczoraj zapleśniały materac i spała teraz na podłodze. Rozmnożyła koce i cztery położyła pod siebie, a dwoma się przykryła, co zapewniło jej jako taki komfort. Przed zaśnięciem wsłuchiwała się w dom, w jego oddech. Dwadzieścia lat nie miał lokatorów, stał się dziki. Nie chciał jej, takie miała wrażenie. Czuła się obserwowana, jakby była tam na okres próbny. Jak okaże się niegodna, dom ją zje.

Sen przychodził długo, a gdy przyszedł przyniósł wojnę i śmierć. W końcu ostatnia bitwa była zaledwie trzy dni temu. Dziś odwiedził ją Remus. Pomachała mu, ale on jakby jej nie widział. Stał w drzwiach Hogwartu, kiedy biegła mu na spotkanie. Kiedy była bliżej ujrzała ból i szok na jego twarzy. Na jego koszuli rosła bordowa plama.

\- Hermiono – zaczął cicho – dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Remusie, ja… Kiedy? Dopiero przyszłam. Ja… nie chciałam. Co się… To nie ja.

\- A Dora? Dlaczego moja słodka Dora? Co z Teddym?

Dziecko nagle pojawiło się w jego ramionach, ale było dla niego za dużym obciążeniem. Osunął się próg, a potem stracił władzę w rękach, jego oczy zamknęły się. Hermiona wzięła na ręce Teda. Ten spojrzał się na nią z wyrzutem.

\- Dlaczego? – Usłyszała głos martwego Remusa.

\- Nie wiem. – Odparła i otworzyła oczy.


	2. Chapter 2

Obudziła ją mucha uderzająca desperacko o okno. Zastanawiała się czy nie rozerwać jej na strzępy, ale po chwili ruszyła tyłek i wypuściła ją na świeże, poranne powietrze. Po podwórkach wałęsała się mgła, zapowiadał się dzień bez deszczu. Zaciągnęła się wilgotnym zapachem trawy i zeszła na dół. Stęchlizna jej domu nieprzyjemnie kontrastowała z podwórkiem, Hermiona otworzyła więc szeroko wszystkie okna i poszła robić śniadanie.

Pusta lodówka zmusiła ją do wyjścia na spacer. Stan jej oszczędności nie prezentował się zbyt różowo, ale na jedzenie musiało wystarczyć. Kiedy zamykała drzwi usłyszała za sobą brzęk upadającego roweru. To gazeciarz stracił równowagę. Podnosząc się dzieciak był wgapiony w Hermionę, jakby widział ducha. Nic dziwnego, dom od dwudziestu lat stał pusty, pewnie w okolicy krążyły o nim legendy, szczególnie wśród młodzieży. Miona wyobraziła sobie jak chłopak wbiega roztrzęsiony do domu kumpla. _Nie uwierzysz, co dzisiaj widziałem!_ Wakacyjne wałęsanie się po okolicy rzadko przynosi jakieś wrażenia. Popołudniu ich paczka ukradnie lornetkę od starszego brata, będą zaglądać jej w okna. Ona uda, że ich nie widzi, to będzie dopełnienie jej cichej umowy z gazeciarzem. Chłopak będzie wdzięczny, że nie okazała się widmem, że nie zwariował. Nie powie jej jednak dzień dobry, dopóki nowa sąsiadka nie wykupi prenumeraty. Takie są zasady. Pojechał dalej.

Hermiona przeszła już kawałek, po czym obejrzała się na dom. Wydawało jej się, że widzi kogoś w oknie, pomyślała o gazeciarzu. Podbiegła kawałek z powrotem, ale postać zniknęła. _Zdawało mi się, przecież zamknęłam dom._ Resztę poranka nie zawracała sobie tym głowy.

Miała ochotę spalić meble, ale powstrzymywał ją brak funduszy na nowe. Wiedziała z resztą, że spokojnie może je transmutować w coś normalnego, po prostu zżerała ją niechęć do tej starości. Nie była to atmosfera w stylu strychu, na który z fascynacją można wejść po latach, o nie. Bardziej przypominało to jaskinię obitą deskami, fotel wystawiony przy śmietniku, oddech starych ludzi. Hermiona przebrała się i ruszyła na podbój biblioteki.

Na Pokątną dotarła autobusami. W Dzurawym było pełno, ludzie świętowali koniec wojny, fakt, że mogą zapełniać swobodnie magiczną przestrzeń i nikt nie rzuci się na nich z różdżką. No, może po kilku głębszych.

Nigdy nie była w bibliotece na Pokątnej, tak wyszło. Korzystała ze szkolnej, z podręczników. W wakacje albo się z nich uczyła, albo czytała mugolską prozę. Zawsze chciała wstąpić, ale wiedziała, że jej mama czuła się dziwnie w całym tym magicznym zamieszaniu. Nie, żeby miała problem z magią swojej córki. Bardziej jednak zastanawiała się, dlaczego nie ją spotkało takie szczęście. Tak przynajmniej zdawało się Hermionie, dlatego przychodziły tam tylko raz w roku, po podręczniki. Potem siadały w domu i razem przeglądały każdy tom, oglądając obrazki, poznając tematy. To może być ciekawe, mówiła, _i to, i to_. Potem robiła herbaty w dzbanku i wołała tatę, żeby wyszedł z garażu. Był majsterkowiczem. Bardzo za nimi tęskniła.

Biblioteka to był piękny budynek, książkowa świątynia w stylu gotyckim. Strzeliste wieżyczki modliły się do książkowego boga o wenę, o więcej darów i nowe półki. Miona dobrze je rozumiała. Gdy tu wchodziła, zaczynała modlić się o czas na czytanie, o więcej, więcej, zawsze więcej wiedzy. Bibliotekarka powitała ją uśmiechem. Całą wojnę modliła się, żeby księgozbiór ocalał, a że była kapłanką została wysłuchana. Z radością będzie poszerzała księgozbiór historyczny o relacje z nowej wojny.

Dział poradniki, poddział dom i ogród. Półki uginały się od słów inkantacji i przepisów. Hermiona wybrała „Sposoby na tani remont, jak odświeżyć swoje życie", „Magiczny ogród od podstaw", „Meble i dekoracje z niczego" oraz „Poradnik magicznej pani domu". Upewniła się jeszcze, że ostatnia książka nie będzie obejmowała spraw uczuciowych i tego, jak zatroszczyć się o pana domu. Nie potrzebowała takich bzdurek i zapewne nigdy potrzebować nie będzie. Poszukała jeszcze działu eliksirów, żeby nie zaniedbywać nauki i wybrała tam dwa tomy dla zaawansowanych. Została jednak poinformowana przy ladzie, że na raz można wypożyczać tylko pięć książek. Krew się w niej zagotowała, ale potulnie oddała jeden z podręczników, bojąc się gniewu bibliotekarki, która przecież jej jeszcze nie znała Hogwardzkiej prymuski. _Cóż, będę musiała wrócić tu pojutrze._

Hermiona nie miałaby nic przeciwko, gdyby komunikacja miejska była darmowa. Coraz częściej zaczynała myśleć o pracy, ale bez dalszego wykształcenia mogłaby jedynie sprzedawać coś, albo hodować magiczne rośliny czy zwierzęta. Marzyła jej się mała wytwórnia eliksirów, albo magomedycyna, jednak musiała nadrobić rok w Hogwarcie i zacząć studia. _Jakoś przeżyję te dwa miesiące, a potem będzie już z górki._ Nie wiedziała jak miałaby znaleźć tu gdzieś pracę.

Kiedy zbliżała się do domu zobaczyła nad murem rudą czuprynę. Przyspieszyła kroku by zastać siedzącego na schodach Rona. Rozejrzała się jeszcze po oknach – pusto.

\- Ronaldzie Weasley! Jak śmiesz przychodzić do mnie w gościnę z pustymi rękoma? Czyżbyś po drodze zjadł ciasto od mamy? – Powitała go z uśmiechem.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć. A ciasto mam w plecaku.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, kiedy zobaczyła pakunek oparty o drzwi. Wiedziała, że Ron by o tym nie pomyślał, ale Molly piekła coś codziennie i nie puściłaby go bez niczego. Kochana pamiętała o wszystkich.

\- Puścisz mnie? – Spytała, bo oczywiście stanął przed drzwiami, choć nie miał klucza. - W ogóle masz szczęście, że mnie zastałeś, właśnie wracam z biblioteki.

Kiedy weszli od razu poszła do kuchni nastawić wodę, w tym czasie chłopak jął rozglądać się po domu.

\- Ładny masz tu burdel.

\- Tylko dziwek brak. – Odparła smętnie Hermiona. – Ten dom to jakiś koszmar. Nikt nie korzystał z niego od lat, zawilgotniał. Cud, że jeszcze stoi.

\- Dobrze wiesz, kto był jego właścicielem przed tobą.

\- Ron! Ty dobrze wiesz jaki był ów właściciel więc racz mnie nie drażnić. Harry pokazał Ci wspomnienie?

\- Tak, ale co jeśli było…

\- Nie było sfałszowane, sprawdzałam.

\- Ale…

\- Ron!

Ron opuścił kuchnię, wrócił do salonu. Kiedy Miona przyniosła kawę z cynamonem oboje zapomnieli temat.

\- Co nowego w Norze?

\- Gitara, raczej wszystko po staremu. Harry często nas odwiedza, ale więcej siedzi z Ginny niż u mnie. George z kolei przesiaduje z Angeliną, która próbuje go pocieszać, ale jest jeszcze za wcześnie by się uśmiechał. Szkoda patrzeć.

\- A Ty?

\- Uczę się.

\- Haha ha ha. Bardzo śmieszne.

\- Nie no, serio Ci mówię, pomyślałem, że skoro nie wracam do Hogwartu to muszę się sam poduczyć. Wiesz, dostaliśmy z Harrym oferty aurorskiego szkolenia bez zdanych owutemów, ale nie chcę tam wyjść na kompletnego idiotę, bo jeszcze mnie wywalą. Ogarniam więc chociaż podstawy siódmej klasy, nie są takie trudne.

\- Wow, Ron, ukłony.

\- Cóż, kiedyś trzeba zacząć myśleć o przyszłości. – Powiedział Ron wzniośle. Oboje zareagowali uśmiechami. – No a co tam u Ciebie?

\- Od przedwczoraj sprzątam, myję się w wodzie z różdżki i myślę, że zaczynam pleśnieć, ale ogółem okey.

\- Hermiono, to, co wydarzyło się między nami podczas bitwy…

Wiedziała, że tak będzie. Oswoiła się z tą myślą już dwa lata wcześniej. Zaczęła zwracać uwagą na innych chłopaków i po tym czasie stwierdzała, że Ron wcale nie jest taki wyjątkowy. Starała się mieć na uwadze te wszystkie momenty, kiedy mówił coś nie na miejscu, wyskakiwał z głupotami, bywał obleśny. Podobał jej się, ale żeby się od razu zakochiwać? Na to sobie nie pozwoliła, za bardzo go znała.

\- Przepraszam, bo mogłaś pomyśleć sobie… Nie, żebym Cię nie podziwiał, nie doceniał, nie uwielbiał. I całkiem dobrze całujesz, ale to chyba nie to. Sam nie wiem, co mi przeszkadza, może za długo się znamy.

Bał się jej reakcji, widziała jego wahanie. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Spokojnie Ron, rozumiem. W sumie ulżyło mi, że to nie zaszło dalej. Jesteś za świetnym przyjacielem żebyśmy to psuli.

Chłopak rozchmurzył się i przytulił Hermionę. Przyjęła tą drobną pieszczotę, brakowało jej kogoś do przytulania. Rozważała właśnie zakup psa, kota, szczura. Albo kozy. Odsunął się nieznacznie, zaczął kończyć kawę. Miona próbowała ciasta. Robiło się luźniej.

\- Byłam w tej bibliotece i wypożyczyłam książki o ogarnianiu domu, żeby przetransmutować co nie co do stanu używalności.

\- I co, nie wyszło?

\- Przecież dopiero wróciłam, Ron.

-Aha, no tak.

\- Ron?

-Co?

-Co jest?

-Nic.

\- Ron.

\- Bo wiesz w sumie przyszedłem tu w jeszcze innej sprawie.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron nerwowo siorbał swoją kawę, odwracał wzrok. Musiała poczekać, aż się uspokoi, a strasznie zżerała ją ciekawość. W końcu przemówił.

\- Kojarzysz Blaise'a Zabini, prawda?

\- No pewnie, przydupas Draco.

-Wcale, że nie! On, może spędzał z nimi czas, ale nie był jego przydupasem, Blaisie ma swój rozum.

Miona była w szoku. Ron do niedawna nienawidził wszystkich Ślizgonów, tylko i wyłącznie za dom. Ich rówieśników nie znosił podwójnie z powodu zatargów z Malfoyem. A teraz nagle to.

-Blaisie powiadasz? On nazywa cię Ronnie?

Ron spąsowiał, zbladł, a potem spąsowiał jeszcze bardziej. Potem zaczął wyrzucać z siebie lawinę słów, prawie nie robiąc między nimi przerw.

\- Bo Blaisie, wiesz, walczył dla nas, po naszej stronie w Ostatniej. Bo on taki był chamski z powodu Malfoya i matki, presja otoczenia. No może ma swój wyjątkowy sposób bycia, trochę pyszny, który nie wszystkim odpowiada, ten sposób, ale, jak się go pozna, to całkiem miły chłopak. Blasie stracił dom w tej bitwie, jak zmienił strony i nie miał się gdzie podziać i trafił do Nory no nie mogliśmy go nie przygarnąć i w sumie z braku laku to się zakumplowaliśmy.

-Mhm. Blaise jest dobry i mieszka u was. Tymczasowo, jak się domyślam.

\- Aż złapią jego matkę, bo wcześniej nie może wrócić do siebie, chyba rozumiesz.

\- No i spoko. O tym chciałeś pogadać?

\- No, cóż, no nie.

-Nadużywasz słowa „no" jak się denerwujesz.

\- Miona! Nie ułatwiasz. Blaisie jest, on… polubił mnie i…

\- Blaise Zabini jest homo?! - Hermionie opadła szczęka.

\- Jeny, jak się cieszę, że jesteś taka kumata Hermiono. W sumie Blaisie powiedział mi, że od tego zaczęła się jego zmiana poglądów. Kiedy próbował powiedzieć to mamie, ta stwierdziła, że może mieć kochanków, ale niech nie zapomina o żonie, która da mu potomka. Po tej rozmowie starał się ograniczać kontakty z nią i tym obłudnym paraszlacheckim światkiem.

\- Podrywał Cię?

-Miona! – Skarcił ją Ron, ale jakimś trafem nie przestał się uśmiechać.

\- Tak czy nie?

\- Noo owszem. Powiedział mi, że kiedyś wydawało mu się, że podoba mu się Ginny, w drugiej klasie. I że potem, jak zaczął dojrzewać, to zmienił zdanie. Przedwczoraj stwierdził, że zauważył ją, dlatego, że kojarzyła mu się ze mną. Oczywiście zmyślał, wtedy mnie praktycznie nie znał i nie znał swojej natury, ale wciąż jak mówi mi takie rzeczy…

\- Podoba Ci się to?

\- Ale ja nie jestem gejem! Pamiętasz jak było z Lawender?

\- Pamiętam. Napastowała Cię. Dałeś się, ale potem Ci przeszło i byłeś wdzięczny niebiosom, że zerwała.

\- Można i tak stawiać sprawę. – Ron spuścił głowę. – Czuję się z tym tak dziwnie, sam nie wiem co czuję. Przed Zabini'm nigdy nie myślałem w ten sposób. Wczoraj na chwilę próbowałem wyobrazić sobie jak by to było. Patrzałem na znanych mi chłopaków w _ten_ sposób. Kiedy pomyślałem o Harrym to mnie zemdliło, ale kiedy wspomniałem Nevilla to na myśl przyszło mi, że może potrzebowałby twardego męskiego ramienia. No wiesz dziewczyny potrzebują siły chyba, nie? Poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Neville nie nadaję się na podporę, powinien być podpierany, nie uważasz? Bo tak sobie myślę, że mogę zgrywać twardziela, ale czasem chciałbym, żeby ktoś się mną zajął. Wolę być podrywany niż podrywać, rozumiesz?

Hermiona rozumiała i nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Nigdy nie sądziła, że Ron mógłby myśleć w ten sposób. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie sądziła, że Ron ma czasem takie przemyślenia. Przyzwyczaiła się do myślenia o nim jakby był lekko ograniczony i teraz miała sobie to za złe.

\- Próbowałeś już z kimś o tym pogadać?

\- Zwariowałaś? Nie mogę powiedzieć nic rodzinie, bo… po prostu nie. No i chyba nie wyobrażasz sobie, że mógłbym o tym pogadać z jakimś hetero chłopakiem.

\- A może jednak pogadałbyś z Harrym? To mądry chłopak, zna Cię jak nikt. Nie sądzę, że zacząłby Cię przeklinać za coś takiego, to Twój przyjaciel. W końcu on rozumie jak to jest być „odmieńcem".

\- Może…

\- Ba! Mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł. Pogadaj o tym z Blaise'em. Przecież był już w takiej sytuacji jak ty teraz.

\- Nie mogę, nie jestem pewien, czego ode mnie chce, czy traktuje to poważnie. A co, jeśli się ze mnie nabija, jeśli to głupi żart?

\- Mogę was odwiedzić, poobserwować go, pogadać z nim i zweryfikować sprawę.

-Dzięki Miona.

\- A tak w ogóle to przecież wy się znacie, ile, pięć dni?

\- Cztery.

\- Mówisz o nim jakby to był miesiąc.

\- Blaisie jest dosyć bezpośredni, kiedy czegoś chce. I spędza ze mną absolutnie każdą chwilę. Czasem muska mnie delikatnie dłonią, ramieniem, biodrem, szuka kontaktu. I ma taki uroczy uśmiech czarnego charakteru. Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem. – Ron oparł głowę na dłoniach.

\- Ja też nie.

\- Wiesz, on tylko zasugerował coś takiego, a ja nie mogę się od tego uwolnić, nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. To nie jest normalne. Może to jakiś czar, eliksir, klątwa?

\- Nie Ronald. Nie ma czarów miłosnych, są tylko eliksiry. Z tego, co wiem, a wiem trochę, to każdy z nich działa natychmiast. Osoba pod wpływem nie czuje, że coś jest nie tak, nie można się zorientować. Ogarnia Cię obezwładniające oddanie, a Ty w ogóle tego nie dostrzegasz.

\- Czyli to moje prawdziwe odczucia?

\- Obawiam się, że przepadłeś.

\- Cholera. Miałem nadzieję, że powiesz mi, żebym spiął dupę i zachowywał się jak na czarodzieja przystało.

\- Jakbyś tego chciał sam byś to sobie powiedział. Przyszedłeś tutaj po przyzwolenie i akceptację. Kończ kawę, już dawno wystygła.

\- Masz rację Miona.

\- Wiem, moja też jest zimna.

\- Oj wiesz o co chodzi.

\- Wiem. Ogólnie Ron, nie postępuj pochopnie. Związkami nie można się bawić. Do każdego powinieneś podchodzić odpowiedzialnie i z szacunkiem. Tak, jakby to miał być Twój ostatni, a nie przejściowy. Wiesz, żebyś na początku nie myślał już o końcu, bo to bez sensu.

\- No dobra, rozumiem, dzięki Miona. Ogólnie na razie nie myślę o związku, bez przesady. Zastanawiam się czy w ogóle mam brać taką opcję pod uwagę.

\- Chcesz to bierz. Ja będę Cię wspierała, nie ważne, co wybierzesz.

\- Jesteś kochana.

Ron niedługo potem poszedł, żegnając się zaproszeniami do Nory i obietnicami odwiedzin. Hermiona, najedzona ciastem, ominęła obiad i zabrała się za książki.

Przeglądając rozdziały trafiła na „Ściany, podłogi, sufity". Znalazła tam eliksir do pochłaniania wilgoci, do którego ingrediencje miała w swojej nierozpakowanej magicznej torebce. Od razu zabrała się za warzenie. Kiedy skończyła składniki utworzyły małą kuleczkę, która od razu zaczęła puchnąć. Przełożyła ją do miski i wstawiła do salonu. W pięć minut z kuleczki zrobiła się kula o średnicy płyty LP. Hermiona przelewitowała ją po całym domu, a ta zbierała wodę. Kiedy kończyła bańka ledwie mieściła się w drzwiach. Dziewczyna przepchnęła ją do ogrodu, gdzie przebiła jej powierzchnię i ochlapała się cała, po czym zebrała błonę eliksiru, zrobiła z niej znów kuleczkę i powtórzyła proces.

Potem zabrała się za odnawianie tynków z użyciem różdżki. Musiała przyznać, że te zaklęcia czyniły cuda. Ściany zaczęły lśnić gładką, nieskazitelną bielą. Kiedy kończyła bolały ją ręce, mimo, że machania różdżką nie było wcale tak dużo.

Stanęła w oknie patrząc jak kończy się kolejny dzień. Mimo, iż pogoda była słoneczna, w jej ogródku porobiły się kałuże. Przyglądała się jednej z nich, kiedy zobaczyła kobiecą twarz w oknie. Nie swoją. Obróciła się powoli, ale nikogo nie było w pokoju. Nie słyszała zbiegania po schodach, ucieczki, za to nagle zaczęła słyszeć swoje serce. Biło szybko i niemiłosiernie, na alarm. Mówiło jedno – że Miona wcale nie miała omamów.

Dziewczyna położyła się jak wczoraj, pod kocami. Zasnęła szybko, bez kolacji, żeby już o tym nie myśleć.

Tym razem odwiedził ją Fred. Podłoga skrzypiała, kiedy skradał się do jej legowiska. Położył się obok.

\- Zimno mi, Hermiono. Czuję się jakbym umarł.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Bała się strasznie. Nie chciała, żeby jej też zrobiło się zimno. Chłopak jednak przytulony oddawał jej jednak chłód, tak jak ona oddawała mu niechętnie swoje ciepło. W końcu odważyła się wyszeptać:

\- Ale ty nie żyjesz, Freddie.

\- Nie gadaj głupot Hermiono.

Sen nie dał Hermionie odpoczynku.


	4. Chapter 4

Był w domu pokój, do którego Hermiona weszła tylko dwa razy. Pierwszy raz, kiedy zwiedzała swoje nowe lokum, kiedy od razu po wejściu wyszła. Drugi przy remoncie. Starała się wtedy omijać podłogę wzrokiem. Teraz przyszedł trzeci raz, kiedy dziewczyna postanowiła oswoić się z nim na dobre. Kucnęła i zaczęła różdżką zbierać starą, czarną posokę* z drewnianych klepek. Musiała się mocno skupić, żeby zrobić to dokładnie, żeby przypadkiem nie zostawić krwawych śladów dawnej zbrodni. Mimowolnie zastanawiała się, czego świadkiem był pokój.

Wyobrażała sobie śmierciożerców, którzy mordują rodziców profesora Snape'a za jego zdradę. To była dość wygodna wersja, jednak Hermiona wiedziała, że po Pierwszej Wojnie nikt z czarno magicznych nie dowiedział się o prawdziwym charakterze Snape'a. Dziewczyna jakoś nie paliła się do poznania prawdy, szczególnie, że nie bardzo miała skąd. Wiedziała, że najlepsze stosunki profesor miał z Dumbledorem, co nie rozwiązywało sprawy.

Teraz, kiedy już wszystkie pokoje były doprowadzone do ładu Hermiona zajęła się meblami. Zaczęła od gabinetu, w którym była. Niewielki stolik z lampką i porozwalanymi na nim papierami zamieniła w masywne, czarne biurko. Przejrzała też papiery, rachunki na pana Tobiasza Snape'a, wezwania do zapłaty, ostrzeżenia o odcięciu prądu, list ze skarbówki, listę zakupów. Były tam jeszcze paragony, jednak te całkiem się odbarwiły. Hermiona jednak podejrzewała, że wszystkie wyglądały jak lista zakupów: piwo, brandy, chleb, szynka, mleko, kawa, papier toaletowy, kurczak. Lista zrobiona była nieporadnym, dziecięcym pismem człowieka, który pióro chwyta rzadko i z konieczności.

Potem poszło szybko, nie było tego za wiele. Komoda, regał, krzesło, zmiana pomieszczenia, szafki kuchenne, krzesło, zmiana pomieszczenia, kanapa, półki, dwa fotele, stolik, schody i zmiana pokoju, łóżko, szafa, stolik nocny a potem to samo. Ostatni pokój był całkowicie pusty. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, kiedy odnowiła tutaj ściany, okazały się być granatowe. Hermiona mogłaby się założyć, że to pokój Severusa.

Kiedy pomyślała o ofierze Snape'a stwierdziła, że chce odwiedzić pole bitwy. Uhonorować poległych jeszcze przed oficjalną uroczystością. Ron powiedział Mionie, że w sobotę zostanie odsłonięty magiczny pomnik, który zrobili zaraz po bitwie. Wielka sala została odnowiona na tyle by przyjąć gości na połączeniu stypy ze świętem zakończenia wojny. Hermiona nie chciała widzieć tych wszystkich ludzi, wolała zajmować się nowym domem. Nie myśleć o stratach, o poległych. O szeregach niewinnych. Nawet i o winnych, którzy z własnej głupoty wystawili się na śmierć. Nie chciała widzieć szczęścia żyjących wciąż myśląc o stracie. Dlatego musiała się z nimi pożegnać póki błonia były puste i ciche, w żałobie.

Poszła nad rzekę, skąd aportowała się przed bramy. Te wpuściły ją, rozpoznając jako uczennicę. W końcu miała jeszcze rok do zaliczenia, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Po trzech minutach napotkała pierwszy znak wydarzeń sprzed paru dni, grupę spalonych drzew. Potem była wydeptana i popalona trawa, miejscami czarna od krwi. Im bliżej Hermiona była celu tym gorzej miały się sprawy. Po chwili ujrzała zamek.

Było lepiej niż się spodziewała, dowód tego, że magia nie ma granic. W sumie, to pomijając plamy cegieł różniących się kolorem, zamek wyglądał dobrze. Nie miał wieży wschodniej, stracił niektóre zdobienia. Dalej był potężny, dalej niezwyciężony i mocny. Znów był schronieniem. Hermiona zaczęła płakać.

Monument wznosił się mniej więcej na środku pola. Była to skała, granitowy kolos, na jej oczach wyrosły z ziemi.

Po kilku godzinach opatrywania ran, liczenia umarłych i tym podobnych zajęciach ludzie zaczęli wychodzić na zewnątrz. Dochodziło południe. Wszystko rozpoczęła McGonagall , jak wtedy, po śmierci Dumbledora, uniosła swoją różdżkę. Nie musiała wypowiadać inkantacji, to była inna magia. Magia uczuć, natury. Wszyscy poszli za jej przykładem, nieobecnych magia przywołała na miejsce czci. Kiedy ostatnia potrzebna różdżka dołączyła do swoich braci, ziemia zrozumiała, że nadszedł jej czas. Zadrżała, po czym zrodziła na swej powierzchni pomnik, jakiego nie stworzyłaby ludzka ręka. Był pełen nazwisk poległych, poszkodowanych w tej wojnie, ze wszystkich pokoleń. Ziemia nie zapomniała o nikim. Ostatni z listy był Tom Riddle, ofiara własnego schorowanego umysłu. Ziemia nie zapomina o nikim.

Dziewczyna bała się obejrzeć skałę, jednak po to właśnie tu przyszła. Pociągnęła nosem i wzbiła się na kilka dobrych stóp w powietrze, by odczytać początki listy. Były tam spisane osoby jeszcze z początków wojny, rodziny, które nie chciały się przyłączyć do Voldemorta. Hermionę zdziwiła ich ilość, była dumna, że tak wielu oparło się jego woli. Potem przyszła otwarta wojna i kolejni ludzie, kolejne nazwiska. Hermiona zdziwiła się widząc wśród nich państwa Longbottom. Widać jednak umarło to, kim byli, została tylko skorupa i cień ich dawnych lęków. Dziewczyna nie wstydziła pokazać swoich łez, są miejsca, w których nie trzeba być silnym.

Państwo Potter byli ostatnimi znakami Pierwszej Wojny, potem schemat się powtarzał, najpierw była walka podjazdowa, mugole, opozycja. Hermiona zaczęła napotykać więcej znajomych nazwisk. Szloch zamienił się w cicho spływające łzy, dziewczyna po raz kolejny żegnała Freda, Dorę, Remusa, Colina i paru uczniów kojarzonych tylko z widzenia. Było jej żal, że nie zdążyła ich lepiej poznać. Było jej żal nawet śmierciożerców, ich głupoty. Mogli być wielkimi czarodziejami, gdyby nie ich tchórzostwo, złe towarzystwo i pycha.

Hermiona wyruszyła na spacer pod mury zamku, ale po kilku krokach zatrzymała się i cofnęła powoli, przypominając sobie jeszcze jedno nazwisko. To niemożliwe, myślała, ziemia nie zapomina o nikim. Kucając u dołu pomnika widziała, że coś jest nie tak. _Może jak zbierze pani te kudły w jakąś sensowną całość, panno Granger, to w głowie też się pani poukłada._ Nie było go, nie było jego nazwiska. Niemożliwe? Tak, widziała jak jej profesor odchodził. Jak zamknął oczy, kiedy Harry zabrał jego wspomnienie. A potem? Pobiegli, a on został. Czy to jednak możliwe? Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że nikt tego przed nią nie spostrzegł. Jeszcze raz na szybko przejrzała listę. Musiała to zbadać, tylko jak? Na razie po prostu poszła dalej.

Wróciła do domu po trzeciej, zrobiła obiad. Teraz siedziała nad nim i wspominała. Po godzinie zorientowała się, że raczej nie zje i wyniosła lodowaty makaron na dwór, w nadziei, że coś będzie miało większy apetyt niż ona. Potem wyzbierała wszystkie użyteczne zioła z trawnika. Mięta, bylica, cykoria, komonica, fiołki. Skosiła resztę odpowiednim zaklęciem i w jej ogródku zrobiło się nagle strasznie pusto. Zebrała parę różyczek do domu, pokręciła się trochę. Nie mogła się tutaj odnaleźć.

W końcu usiadła do książek, co dało jej wytchnienie. Zaczytana nie odliczała ciężko każdej minuty, czy nawet godziny. Hermiona zorientowała się, że przyszła noc, dopiero, kiedy nie mogła już odczytać kolejnych liter. Podniosła wzrok.

Parę stóp przed nią, w korytarzyku stała kobieta, konkretniej duch. Co chwila rozmazywała się, jakby z trudem skupiając swoją sylwetkę w miejscu. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czemu nie krzyknęła, jej serce tylko trochę przyspieszyło. Może to dlatego, że instynktownie wcześniej czuła czyjąś łagodną obecność.

\- To pani dom? – zapytała uprzejmie. Miała cichą nadzieję, że to nie halucynacje. Przyzwyczaiła się przecież do Hogwardzkich duchów.

Dusza jednak nie odpowiedziała, przyglądała się Hermionie ze skupieniem. W końcu otworzyła usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Na jej twarzy zagościło niezadowolenie, znowu zaczęła się rozmywać. Wyciągnęła dłoń w jej kierunku, lecz dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić. Po paru minutach obserwacji duch przepłynął do kuchni.

Dziewczyna doczytała do końca rozdziału, po czym też tam poszła. Okazało się, że duch siedzi przy kuchennym stole, patrzy przez okno. Gdyby nie znajomość z sir Nicholasem Miona pewnie by wyszła, ale tak tylko nastawiła wodę, robiła sobie kolację. Coś czasem trzeba jeść i nie zmienią tego duchy wojny, tudzież zwykłe zjawy. Zjawa patrzała się teraz na nią. Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko niej z herbatą i kanapkami. Jadła odpowiadając wzrokiem na wzrok.

Kobieta miała długie, ciemne, lekko kręcone włosy. Arystokratyczne rysy twarzy i liczne zmarszczki ukazujące intensywne życie. Małe i zaciśnięte usta, dystansujące ją od reszty świata. Odeszła dość młodo, mogła mieć najwyżej trzydzieści pięć lat, choć oczy patrzące na Hermionę były oczami starej i zmęczonej kobiety. Jej sukienka była prosta i skromna, jak strój służącej, tylko bez fartuszka. Kiedy Hermiona kończyła posiłek duch znowu próbował mówić, znowu nieskutecznie.

\- Jutro mi pani powie. – stwierdziła Miona. – Czy pani Eileen Snape?

Eileen potwierdziła skinieniem głowy, nic więcej nie mogła zrobić. Zniknęła, a Miona zaczęła się szykować do spania.

We śnie przyszła do niej ta sama kobieta, jednak za życia i trochę młodsza. Za jej plecami chowało się dziecko, chłopiec.

\- Dyrektorze, do Severusa przyszedł list z Hogwartu, wspominałam, że Tobiasz i ja sobie tego nie życzymy.

Hermiona nie była już na Spinner's End. To był gabinet Dumbledora.

\- Droga Eileen, dobrze wiesz, że każde magiczne dziecko jest objęte nakazem nauki, inaczej jego niekontrolowana magia może być niebezpieczna.

\- Severus nie jest magiczny!

\- Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda, nieważne, czego oczekuje jego ojciec.

\- On nie da nam pieniędzy na podręczniki czy szaty. Rodzina też mi nie pomoże. Nie mamy funduszy na Hogwart.

\- Mamy stypendium, do którego może się załapać, będzie dobrze duszyczko.

\- Dobrze pan wie, że nie będzie. Odbiera pan mu szansę na ojcowską miłość!

\- Eileen, i ty i ja nic nie możemy na to poradzić. Może lepiej będzie dla Severusa, kiedy pozna coś więcej niż kąty Spinner's End. Co nie, Severusie?

Chłopiej nie odpowiedział, schował się jeszcze bardziej, ale jednocześnie uniósł głowę, jakby na znak, że wcale się nie boi.

\- To się źle skończy, dyrektorze.

\- Wiem Eileen. Oboje idziecie złą drogą i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Nic nie mogę zrobić. Nic.

* Jakoś nic mnie nie obchodzi ile rozkłada się krew, tak jak mało interesuje mnie, że na Spinner's End jest zabudowa szeregowa, a nie domki jednorodzinne. Naginanie rzeczywistości jest fajne


End file.
